


Hands Free

by Cyndi



Series: Lightverse [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Disability, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/pseuds/Cyndi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz was suddenly glad for soundproof walls. .o SLASH ProwlxJazz, TFA, takes place after Life is a Tree o.</p>
<p>Original ff.net post date: July 17, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Free

 

_When I hear no violins_   
_You play my every string..._

\--Celine Dion, "If Walls Could Talk"

.o

"Jazz."

"Heh, heh, what?"

"Stop laughing, you aren't helping."

"I'm ticklish!"

"Argh. You're making it impossible to concentrate."

"You're the one who wanted to try energy regulation on me."

"Yes, and the texts say--"

"--the regulator needs to be focused for it to work. I know, I read it to ya, remember?"

"Yes, and I can't exactly try this if you keep interrupting me."

Jazz couldn't avoid grinning at Prowl's mouth drawing tight in a frustrated sneer. They were on his ship for once, taking up residence in the small, soundproof training gym he'd installed specifically for keeping his ninja skills sharp. Prowl's dark form stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the silver and white walls. Getting Prowl to come here was like pulling teeth and he only came after being assured that Sentinel and Ultra Magnus would not enter unannounced.

And at the moment Jazz reclined in an adjustable chair built to comfortably fit the contours of any body that sat in it.

Energy regulation was an ancient technique that many believed smoothed out a bot's internal electrical fields--an effect very much like a comb untangling hair. Mechs who underwent it often said it relieved the aches and pains that could normally be reached only by a medic using invasive techniques. The oldest Circuit-Su practitioners thought many common ailments were caused by an irregular distribution of Spark energy. Regulating the electrical fields was said to restore internal balance. Mechs who received treatments often found that most bodily complaints--even some emotional issues--tended to resolve themselves.

Jazz often performed energy regulations on Ultra Magnus. The old mech swore by it, and the way he still moved like a young bot was proof of how well the technique worked. Sentinel didn't believe in it at all. He called it "ninja hocus-pocus" because he absolutely refused to understand the spiritual side of Cybertronian martial arts. A pity, because his attitude would've benefited from a few regulatory sessions.

Prowl had been practicing processor over matter for a few months and just now felt confident enough to attempt a regulation on Jazz--

"Pffft--hahaha!"

\--except he kept  _touching_  the soles of Jazz's extremely ticklish feet! Every time Jazz laughed, it broke Prowl's concentration.

"Perhaps I should begin near your head," Prowl sighed.

Jazz nodded. He didn't want Prowl so discouraged he gave up. Prowl never took kindly to failure of any sort. Ever since they bonded, Jazz now knew it was part of a deep-rooted fear that mistakes would lead to someone discovering his disability. This terror would never change and all Jazz could do was work around it.

"No problem." He settled back in the chair. Besides, from this angle he had a most perfect view of Prowl's ever-graceful hands coming to rest near either side of his head.

Prowl started to hum softly. He had a beautiful voice--a low, rumbling thrum guiding him as he sought the tonal frequency of Jazz's circuitry. Jazz knew when he found it because he felt his internals resonate and buzz. It was a perfect harmony between sound and sensation.

"That's it," said Jazz. He could  _feel_  something powerful, forceful and almost physical reverberating off Prowl's hands. "Mm...feels relaxin'."

"Quiet. You're as bad as Bumblebee."

Jazz bit back another snicker and obediently closed his mouth. The electrical energy in his head and neck slowly adjusted to follow Prowl's hands as they swept in slow circles near his audios. The tension in his shoulders melted. Prowl hummed a half step higher and Jazz's body became like jelly inside. He felt his lover's hands move towards his knees, an area that never quite worked right since their escape from the mine. Warm tingling flooded his knee joints, washing away the aches, pains and tension.

"Aw, sweet! It's working," he whispered. "My knees..."

"It's so strange. I feel the energy field changing. You were cold there and now it's warm." Prowl flexed his thumbs like a puppet master and the energy became his strings, "Feel good?"

"Sure does." Jazz smiled in admiration, "You're a natural! You'd be a great healer, I bet."

If only he knew those words sealed his fate.

"I was thinking more along the lines of an agitator..."

"Wha--"

Suddenly, Prowl's left hand was above his chest and the right moved to hover less than a foot from where his jack plug emerged. The smirk curling his thin lips told Jazz he knew  _exactly_  what he was doing. He hummed a low note that created dissonance in Jazz's midsection. The circuits around Jazz's Spark and jack reacted like a rippling pond.

"Unh!" Jazz threw his head back. The arousal was immediate, powerful and wound him tighter than a spring. "Oh...Primus...ooh!"

"I want to give you a pure release, Jazz."

"Mmh--yes." In all his fantasies Jazz never imagined this, "Yes..."

Prowl inched his tone up a half step, pouring some intangible part of himself into Jazz. The energy was raw, warm and gentle despite its power. Another note higher and Jazz thought he'd explode. Prowl's smirk didn't help his rising excitement--he was sexy when he took control like this--and Jazz knew exactly how to egg him on.

"Ooh," he cooed, "Ooh, yesssss...right there--" Prowl did something amazing and his whole body tingled, "--AH!"

Those hands drew arcane patterns above his chest and crotch. Prowl wiggled his fingers and it agitated the energy field. He was playing Jazz like a finely tuned instrument.

"Oh, so hot..." Jazz stretched his legs, "Mm...more..."

Prowl hummed louder. He traded hands, right resting over Jazz's chest and the left near the apex of his thighs. This reversed the energy polarity and Jazz almost screamed at the erotic, roiling heat rapidly building in his most erogenous areas. Prowl had him completely under his control and  _knew_  it.

Biting his bottom lip, Jazz tilted his head back as the conflagration in his belly shot ribbons of color through his limbs. He almost couldn't bear the tickling ache making its way around his sensory system. Static danced across his visual field. Overload was imminent.

"Ooh...at the edge. Ooh, Prowl, don't stop. Primus, don't stop there...s-so close--unh!" He continued his soft mewls and coos, knowing they excited his bond mate.

Prowl's smile became utterly  _wicked_. He switched his hands around again, only this time he brought them a scant six inches from Jazz's body. "I will make you sing for me, Jazz," he said, and then proceeded to vocalize a low tone that shot straight through Jazz's Spark.

Jazz clenched his teeth. The overload hit hard. It felt and sounded like an explosion.

"G-going--Ohhh... _oh_ , P-Prowl I'm--unh-slag--I-I'm...ah... _ahhhh--YES!_ " Jazz's smooth voice garbled in to moans and sobs as Prowl ripped him through delicious agony. He arched completely off the chair, holding on for dear life while his body convulsed in prickling ecstasy. The sensation tapered off until Prowl switched hands once more, and then it came back full strength!

_Double overload! Primus!_

Jazz was suddenly glad for soundproof walls. Prowl made him cry out in pitches he never knew possible. He was still overloading when the safety mechanisms in his central processors kicked in and knocked him offline.

When Jazz came back online a few moments later, tired and tingling, he found the chair reclining and Prowl standing over him. The air smelled like hot oil and Jazz suddenly realized Prowl was receiving feedback the whole time...but not enough to overload himself.

No way in the Pit would Jazz leave his lover unsatisfied. He tapped Prowl's stomach and that was all it took to send his port shooting out in a spray of sparks. Before Prowl realized what just happened, Jazz flipped them around so Prowl sat in the chair. Then, grinning, Jazz took the waiting port into his mouth and hummed a resonating frequency.

Prowl arched his hips beautifully and clung to the chair's armrests. " _Ungh!_  Jazz!"

Static crackled between them. Prowl's port was so hot it gave off smoke.

"Shh," Jazz rubbed Prowl's hips and outer thighs, his fingers clicking on the ridges supporting his upper legs, "lemme pay you back."

"J-Jazz..." Prowl bared his teeth in a pleasured grimace. "Jazz, I--"

"Hush." Jazz swirled his tongue over Prowl's plug sensor and resumed his humming.

In his state of arousal, Prowl wouldn't last long against the unexpected stimulation. He dug his backside deeper into the chair. His mouth gaped and he panted hungrily to cool his rapidly heating internals. Jazz splayed his hand six inches above Prowl's chest and sent all his love straight to his Spark. He felt a huge surge of energy and grinned, knowing the quiet, reserved mech in front of him was about to undergo an incredible transformation.

"Ohhh...Jazz... _J-unh!_... ** _JAZZ!_** " Prowl went rigid, grabbing the top of his own head and chanting Jazz's name from somewhere deep in his chest. Chaos ran rampant in his body. Oh, it was glorious to watch him writhe! At one point he arched and twisted, exposing his delicate throat, and his head looked like it was about to turn a hundred and eighty degrees on his shoulders. His moans were loud, unrestrained and primal in their ferocity. Whatever self control he prided himself on abandoned him every time he gave in to sexual bliss. He was a total  _animal_ , and Jazz loved every second of knowing he helped Prowl find that freedom.

"Primus, Prowl, that's  _hot!_ "

Prowl just smiled and Jazz stood in awe. He waited until Prowl's orgasm began to subside. Then he took him into his mouth and rolled him around on his tongue. Prowl's energy surged again. He mewled and clawed at the chair, the sides of his own face and the back of Jazz's head. The power passing through his body was as intense as the guttural moans and grunts resonating from the depths of his being. His second overload was...seismic...his entire frame shaking so hard it rattled the chair.

Suddenly, his body sank against the seat. Aftershocks left him groaning even after his overload subsided. The ravenous beast he was a moment ago retreated back into its shell. His whole body relaxed, his voice curling forth once more in a low, erotic sigh. He slumped over with a decidedly satisfied smile stretched across his lips.

Jazz did a little victory dance in his head--seeing his lover look so ragged after giving him two incredible overloads meant more than his own pleasure.

"You're gorgeous like this," he whispered. He lifted Prowl's delicate form and carried him bridal style to the plush training mat in the back corner. There, he cuddled up next to him and planted soft kisses along his throat and jaw. He could hardly wait for Prowl to wake up so he could talk to him again.

"Mm..." Prowl twitched.

Jazz kissed his mouth. "Hey, sleepin' beauty."

Prowl grinned drowsily, "I feel like I've been overloading for hours."

"Good. It's supposed to be like that." Jazz placed Prowl's hand on his cheek so he could feel the tenderness on his face. "Love you."

"I know," Prowl said it so gently that Jazz knew it was Prowl-ese for 'I love you, too.' He turned on his side to face Jazz more fully and propped his cheek on his fist. His free hand lazily caressed Jazz's chest. "Since when did an experiment with energy regulation turn into us lolling around in fits of sexual satisfaction?"

"Um..." Jazz almost melted. "You started it with that little hand over the Spark trick."

"You're the one who overloaded." Prowl countered, clearly amused.

"That wasn't  _my_  fault."

"It was quite a show."

"No, Prowl,  _your_  overloads are the best show in the house."

"I don't know...you achieved impressive decibel levels this time around. Of course..." Prowl's smile turned sly, "I  _thoroughly enjoyed_  making you scream."

"Prowl," Jazz nipped Prowl's nose. "I'll scream for you any time you want."

They stared at each other and promptly burst out laughing. Jazz relished the moment--Prowl didn't laugh  _nearly_  enough.

"Feel like another round?"

"Let me get the feeling back in my legs, all right? Now--uh...are you fondling my aft?"

Jazz leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Mmhmm. It has its own magnetic field. Keeps attracting my hands."

If Prowl had eyes behind his visor, Jazz knew he would've rolled them at him. "You're hopeless."

"And you're sexy."

.o

\--End--


End file.
